The Original
by TheJemblem3
Summary: Started of based on 3x14 Dangerous Liasons. My version of event where Bonnie can have someone for herself. Kennett fanfic with a side of Beremy. My first fanfic. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's POV

There were 3 envelopes on the doorstep. One addressed to the _Salvatore family_, one to the _Gilberts _and one to me, _Bonnie Bennett_. What? What was it? I could feel Damon's eyes on me. He was waiting. Is it weird he still scares me? I am a witch. "Well?" asked Damon. I handed them their envelopes and opened mine.

"_You are invited to the Mikaelson ball. We look forward to you attending," _read Elena. Damon looked genuinely concerned.

The Mikaelsons? Klaus? This is going to be interesting. "Well this is a joke," said Damon, "You're not going to go Elena, it's too dangerous." Of course, he wouldn't want her to go. He wouldn't want her to get hurt.

"There's something written on the back," says Elena, ignoring Damon, "We have much to discuss, Elena, Yours sincerely Esther. Does yours say anything?" I looked on the back of mine.

"_I look forward to finally meeting you, Esther._ Well we have to go! I want to find out why Esther wants to talk to us_"_

"Yeah, me too," said Elena. It was me and Abby who got Esther out of the tomb; it would be interesting to meet her.

"No, no way are you going to this ball!" says Damon. Oh god. Another argument to break out in the Gilbert household. Sometimes I don't understand why anyone tries to argue with Elena when they are not going to win. Stefan's being oddly quiet. He's been acting differently ever since what has happened with Klaus. That doesn't matter anymore. Right now, we have to focus on the ball. What am I going to wear? It's today!

I think the same thought occurred to Elena because the next moment I was being whisked off my feet and into the shops to get a dress.

10 hours later

It was a beautiful dress. A strapless with black lace on the outside and silk on the inside. Poufy like a wedding dress with pretty faded grey roses. I brought out an impression that I was confident when in actual fact I was shaking at the thought of getting out of the car and stepping into Klaus's mansion. As I stepped out in a pair of gorgeous black heels, I felt the cold wind brush against my shoulders.

I stepped into the mansion and I instantly felt the presence of the vampires around me. The Originals. I feel like I made a mistake coming here. I obviously need a drink. As I made my way over to the bar, I felt a pair of eyes lock on me. It was instant, quick, decisive, the move of an Original. Just move like you didn't feel it, like you don't feel his eyes following your every move, I told myself.

I picked up my drink and downed it to calm my nerves. "My, my love, you have got quite a thirst tonight, haven't you," said the stranger. Then he came close to my ear and whispered "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's POV

I spun around to find a handsome guy standing in front of me. No, not handsome, an Original. Originals are off limits. Why? Maybe because they are killers. They are the bad side of Damon x10. "Another Original," I whispered. He knew what he was, I knew what he was. There was no use of us pretending.

"Very good, love. And let me guess. A witch?"he said, his tone mocking me. Playful and dangerous. Telling me he's in charge.

"Let me guess, an original jackass who thinks that I will listen to him?" I replied. I wasn't going to be controlled, least of all by a vampire. He was looking at me in amusement. I was a joke to him. He was an animal, and I was his prey. But I am a witch, he should know not to try and control one.

"Now, now. I am just here to ask for a dance." He replied smoothly. A dance! Yeah right, in what world. I scan around the room to find a friendly face I can escape to. "Come on now, I am just looking for a dance partner for the century dance." Then as if it was planned, Elijah taps on his champagne glass, and the whole room goes silent.

Elijah gives a speech about their family and how happy they were to get reunited, he tells us to get a partner for the century dance, just like Kol said. I stood there as he held his hand out, unsure of what to do. Then I see Caroline heading into the ballroom with Klaus. What? In a moment of madness, I slipped my hand in his and let him lead me into the ballroom.

"How rude of me to not have properly introduced myself. Kol Mikaelson," he said to me, as we took our places, "and of course I know you are the Bennett witch, but what do you want me to call you now that we are getting to know each other?"

"Bonnie, my name's Bonnie." I told him. He was very confident for someone who had been stuck in a coffin for over 100 years. "So, what do you want with me Kol?" I asked. Might as well get straight to the point that keep skirting around each other.

"I want nothing more than the pleasure of your company, Bonnie" he replied. We all know that's not the case, but he let the moment pass, so did I. I could feel my friends watching me. Elena concerned, Stefan curious, Caroline confused, Matt protective and Damon amused and maybe, just maybe a little jealous. Let them look, but this was nothing more than a dance. I will not get lured by an Original.

"What are you thinking of Bonnie? Are you pondering whether you might be attracted to me or are you self-conscious because all of your friends are watching you?" Kol asked as he broke into my thoughts. It's like he read my mind.

"Actually, I am wondering why, out of all the people at this ball, you decided to come over to me? Why out of all people, did you single me out as your next victim, when you know that I am a witch that you can't mess with?" I questioned him. He looked amused. Really amused.

"My, my. You are a feisty witch, Bonnie. I like that." He says. He drawls my name, as if he is tasting it. He continues in the seductive tone "To answer your question, it's because you belong with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that this one is especially short, but I got to the end of it and wanted to make it a cliff hanger. I will upload soon, but I keep having moments of writers block. xx**

Kol's POV

"What?!" she squeaked, immediately tensing. Adorable.

What was I thinking?! Telling her she belongs with me. Everything was going so well and then I go and tell her something like this. She was something. I instantly sensed her when she walked into the room. My animal instinct took over and I raced to her. I could feel her heart racing when I faced. It was going so well. I had never felt like that in over 100 years because of that damn coffin. How am I supposed to fulfil that hunger that has been building up inside of me for so long? I had to respond like it was nothing. Pick this up again. After all, I am Kol Mikaelson. "Yes love, didn't you know that all your witchiness just enchants me," I drawled. I could feel her relax, her heart beat slowing down.

"Witchiness?" she asked, amused now. The tension dying down.

Bonnie's POV

Kol is arrogant, confident and very self-assured. Just another Original. Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, their all the same. I would not let Kol draw me in with his charm. I was silent through most of this. There is no use pretending to enjoy this when I just want to leave. God, I should have never come in the first place. When the song finished I let go and tried to walk away as soon as possible.

"Not so fast love, I'm not done yet," said Kol, once again telling me that he is in charge.

"But I am, Kol. Let's stop this charade and I will go find someone that actually likes me." I told him and just walked away. There is no use pretending anymore. I need to leave before something I regret is going to happen. Once again, I look around for one of my friends, but all of them have disappeared. Caroline with Klaus (?), Elena with Stefan and Damon (as always) and Matt… well I am not quite sure where Matt is.

Right now I am going to focus on what I am here to do. Meet Esther. I can sense her aura already and it leads me through various corridors and lands me in front of a set of double doors. Before I knock, the door is opened. Finn, another original, is there. He smiles and gestures me in. What is happening? "How nice to finally meet you properly, Bonnie. I know that I did not make the best impression when we first met. Unfortunately, I was in a hurry," says a calm voice behind me. Esther. "We have much to discuss."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry that the last one was so short (not that the others are particularly long). This chapter is more about the rise up to the problem but I will try and add as much romance as I can. Tell me how it went. ;) Xx Kellie**

Bonnie's POV

I was in the room for about 20 minutes, but I got enough information to last me a lifetime. To give the big picture, Esther now thinks that making her children into vampires were a mistake and wants to kill them. Everything else was a bit of a blur after she told me that. That is, of course, until she told me her plan of how to do this. She had added Elena's blood into the champagne, and when the Originals drink it, it will bind them together as one. Then Abby and I, will help her cast a spell from separate locations, and with her being the Original witch, we can get enough power to kill one of the Originals (i.e. Finn, who is apparently the moral son, a volunteer), therefore killing all of them. It was a good plan. Oh, who I am kidding, it was a great plan. Well thought out, and there is no way out. Not even for Klaus. But still, something was digging at me. What?

"So Bonnie, will you accept my request? Will you help me get rid of the curse that I put on this Earth?" Esther asked, breaking into my chain of thoughts.

"Yes, I will. What do you need me to do?" I said.

Kol's POV

I was getting more and more bored as time got on. My mind elsewhere, and the only entertainment being my sister trying to impress that weak and sickening human, Matt. Yet, all my thoughts were being taken up by the witch. She said so little, but no one had ever had quite that effect on me before. Finally getting bored of what is happening around me, I start looking around for her. She had been gone for about 20 minutes and I can't seem to sense that sweet essence of her anywhere. I start walking down corridors, trying to hear her voice. Where was she? Where was that sweet and delicate heartbeat?

There it is. Slow and steady. I casually walk behind her; they always like a good surprise. "Well, well. What are you doing up here, love?" I ask. I instantly feel her heart beat quicken, it brings a small smirk onto my face. I have surprised her.

"Do you really care, and even if you did why should I tell you?" she enquired, feisty as always. As surprised as she might have been, she does know how to put up a cool front. I like that.

"Perhaps, you were just having a pleasant conversation with my mother?" I asked, the smirk growing bigger. Her beat quickening rapidly at the mention of my mother, her surprise is quick to show, and even quicker to hide. I wonder what the little witch is up to. No time for that now, the show just started.

"Yes I was, is there a problem?" she asked, as cool as ever.

"No, no problem. I was just looking for someone, actually. I was getting tired of the rather boring guests and thought that I would sought out the petite and feisty witch I met, back at the ballroom," I said. That brought a little smile onto her face, a dimple too.

Bonnie's POV

How did he know I was talking to his mother? Did all of the Originals know? I did see Elijah waiting by the staircase for Elena. Luckily we moved onto other subjects. I am ashamed to say that I blushed when he called me feisty. I am not meant to get on with Originals, let alone talk to them. I let him lead me back into the ballroom. Everyone was back in there now. Elena was looking curious, Matt and Caroline were looking concerned, but I am not a child. I can handle myself. I just have to remind myself who I am and who is in my life, and unfortunately, that does not involve Kol.

"Well the ball is nearly over, but I have to say that I quite enjoyed myself with you tonight Bonnie," he told me.

"What time, Kol? We were hardly together, and we rarely spoke." I replied.

"Maybe we could change that. How about you and I get together, or do you kids say hang out now, at the Mystic Grill. I hear it is a popular diner, now," he said. Is he asking me out? No way, not even he could be that stupid!

"You're kidding, don't be an idiot," I said. Oh my god, I was blushing! This is so embarrassing. I started to walk away.

"I will pick you up at 7, then?" he asked, so obviously amused by me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I love writing this story but am soon running out of ideas! Thank you to TopazDragon who had given me some ideas to help develop the story. Unfortunately I am quite busy right now, so this really is short, more of a teaser to keep you guessing on what could happen, because it just got interesting.**

Bonnie's POV

I woke up this morning to find myself exhausted and strangely happy. I felt refreshed and free. Why? I don't know and I don't really care. I haven't felt like this in ages and was quite enjoying myself. I got dressed and went into school like every day.

All in all, it was the same. History, Maths, English Literature and Science, like every other Monday. That was until I got to my car to find a certain Original sitting in the front seat. "What are you doing here?" I asked, a bit annoyed to have my perfectly good day ruined.

"I was just in the neighbourhood, when I thought of how nice it would be if I could drive my little witch home," he told me, "Come on love, I don't bite." I could see the smirk on his face growing bigger by the minute, but I was not going to give him the satisfaction.

"Get out Kol; I don't really have time to waste, least of all on you." I said. I don't know why I was arguing. Since when does anyone win against and Original?

"Oh come on love, just get in the car, all I want is to drive you home," he said. I got in the car. There was no point in arguing anymore.

The ride home didn't suck. We talked and it was actually quite pleasant. Who knew that an Original was capable of maintaining a funny and entertaining conversation? As I got out of the car, he walked me to the door. But nothing can ever be perfect. There was someone waiting for me outside my house. Choking up already and holding back tears I managed to get out one word.

"Jeremy?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I wasn't quite sure to stick with the general storyline and introduce Jeremy in later, or to do it now (but I decided to do it now). Thank you to all the feedback I have got on this story and thank you to TopazDragon for giving me some ideas to base the story on. I am sorry if it takes longer than usual for me to upload, but I will try and get it done as soon as possible! ;) I am sorry there are not as many Kennett scenes right now, I will get there.**

Jeremy's POV

What are you meant to do when you love your sister's best friend? What are you meant to do when you mess up, and the girl you love doesn't love you anymore because of it? What are you meant to do when she thinks that you love your dead girlfriend more than her? What are you meant to do when she turns up at your door with tears in her eyes, just as you are about to leave? What are you meant to do when she comes home with another guy walking her to her door? This is mine and Bonnie's story in a nutshell; this is what was running through my mind when I first saw her in the car. I could go into much more detail, about us, about her, about what went wrong, but what's the point when she has already found someone else?

The guy who drove her home knew I was here before she did, which was interesting enough. She saw me, eventually and the effect was immediate. There were tears in her eyes. Those eyes, they showed how much hurt I had caused her. How much had gone wrong in her life, reflected for a brief moment in those eyes. I didn't expect the reunion to be like this. I had imagined her coming home from another boring day at school. Then she would see me, her face would light up and she would run into my arms. Maybe we would even share a kiss.

But this is real life. So, instead, she is drove home by another guy. She sees me and all the memories come rushing back, the good and bad. She gets choked up and all she can manage to say is my name. "Jeremy?"

"Hey, Bonnie," I say awkwardly lifting my hand up in a waving gesture.

Bonnie's POV

Shocked. Hurt. Surprised. Joyful. Just a few of the emotions that were going through me the moment I saw Jeremy. He says hello. I say hello. Can this be any more awkward? The answer is yes. Why, you ask? Kol is here. Kol. Why is Kol still here? I turn to him and say, "So, I'll see you later then?" Polite and to the point. If I was going to talk to Jeremy he cannot be here, but of course being the arrogant Original he is, he won't accept being dismissed by me.

"Oh, but I am getting so comfortable here, darling. And don't we have a date at 7 'o' clock, anyway. Why don't I just stay here?" he asked, his tone, so mocking, so amused, so Kol.

"No. No comfort, no staying and definitely no date. I'll see you later Kol." I replied, nicer than usual. Is it possible I was warming up to him? Yes. Definitely possible, judging by the smile on his face. It was not snarky, not sarcastic, just warm (?) and accepting (?!). I walked into my house, letting Jeremy follow me in.

"So, Bonnie, how you been?" he asked me.

"I'm good, Jeremy. How are you?" I asked. God, this is awkward.

"I'm good, too. So, is that your boyfriend?" he asked, casually, but his eyes gave him away. He still cared. I still cared. Maybe not like before. I don't think I can ever get back to how it was before.

"No. No. No, um...that's Kol. He's a friend," I told him. A friend? Since when has Kol been a friend?

"Oh cool. Cool," he said.

"So, when did you get back in town? Why did you get back in town?" I asked.

"I got back yesterday. Elena called me, asked me to visit for a few weeks, and I thought why not? See, she sounded worried when she first called. It was like she was checking up on me or something. So I thought I would visit, see my sister again, and put her out of her misery by letting her know I was fine. What have you been up to?" he said, the words rushing out of his mouth.

"Oh you know… same old, same old. Fighting evil and protecting the town like every other day. Of course, you may have noticed, that now, all of the Original family have taken permanent residence over here in Mystic Falls," I told him. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking alert.

"Who do you think you just met, Jeremy? Kol. He's an Original. Didn't Elena tell you? The whole Original family is living in Mystic Falls now." I told him.

Jeremy's POV

Bonnie and I talked for what only seemed like minutes. Before I knew it, I was sitting on a stool at the Mystic Grill. What was Bonnie doing hanging out with Originals? What has been happening while I was gone?

"Hello, mate. Nice to see you are back in town," he said.

"Buy you a drink?" the other one asked.

I looked up. Klaus and Kol.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I have been really busy but I will try and get back to regular updates (I don't do well with deadlines). Anyway, thank you as always for the feedback, remember to review! This must be a disappointing length but I swear chapter 8 will be longer.**

"_Hello, mate. Nice to see you are back in town," he said._

"_Buy you a drink?" the other one asked_

_I looked up. Klaus and Kol._

Bonnie's POV

Dreams. Sleeping. Fantasy. Sometimes, the bad times in my life, this what I look forward to. Sleeping. Just getting away from reality. This is what I wanted to when Elena burst in through the door to tell me that Jeremy was missing. It sounds horrible to say that but I didn't want to face it.

10 hours earlier

I woke up to hear a banging on my door. God! Who was here at this time in the morning? I got up and went downstairs to open the door and Elena burst in. "Jeremy's missing!" she said. What?!

At Klaus's mansion

Kol's POV

It was 9 'o' clock in the morning when the little witch was banging on the door. One of those wretched hybrids opened the door and was quite surprised when she used her witchy mojo on them. Hah! Me, not at all. I had gotten used to that hidden feistiness inside of her. Of course, I heard her before she got out of the car but I let her come to me.

"What kind of Original crap are you trying to pull?!" she screamed at me. What had I supposedly done now?

"I don't know what you are talking about, love" I drawled, amused.

"Oh, really?" she asked, her voice sarcastic and snarky. "Jeremy's gone and you and your brother had nothing to do with it. Don't lie about it. Matt said he saw you and Klaus talking to him at the Mystic Grill, last night. God! I can't believe I was actually starting to like you! That I actually thought for a moment, that you weren't a complete ass! We will find Jeremy, but from now on, please just stay away from me," she said, leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

Bonnie's POV

Jeremy's missing. What do I do? How can I get him back? Easy. Esther. So I ask her to meet me at the Mystic Grill. But of course, her being an Original (the mother Original), she suggested, meeting at my house, somewhere we can't be heard. Tap, tap, tap, oh look who's here.

"Hello, Bonnie. May I come in?" she asked. After she steps into the living room, she asks me why I called her and if I had given any thought if I wanted to be part of her plan.

I answer, "I will help you with your plan, but only if you help." You could see she was expecting this, why else would I call her now, when Jeremy was missing.

"I know what you want, Bonnie. However, as much as I will try my best to help you, I am not sure myself where your friend is," she told me.

"Why not? Klaus and Kol kidnapped him. We need him back or I am sorry but if you don't help me find him, I won't help you."


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry that the last chapter was so short. Thank you for all the views and feedback! I hope you enjoy this. As always remember to review and tell me what you think.**

Bonnie's POV

Jeremy has been missing for a day now. Yesterday, Kol looked me in the eye and swore that he had nothing to do with it, but that he was going to help me find him.. For some reason, I believe him, but no-one else seems to. Klaus has disappeared, which may be why I seem to trust Kol. All I know is that we need Jeremy back. So now, Kol and I are driving to Atlanta.

14 hours earlier- Klaus's mansion

I stood outside, calmly knocking on the door. Elijah opened it. "Well, hello Bonnie," he said calmly.

"Hello Elijah, is Klaus here?" I asked him, equally as calm.

"No, I am afraid my brother has not been seen since last night. Is there a specific reason that you wanted to see him or can I take a message," he asked me.

"Well, I was hoping to ask him to his face but maybe you can help…" I stopped, Kol had appeared in front of me, "…me. Actually never mind, I will just come back later."

"Well, hello love. Here to see me? Well, do come inside so we can talk," he said suavely.

"I'll come inside if you tell me where Jeremy is," I said.

"Then, do come inside because we have much to discuss," he said, "Of course, not you big brother. This is a private matter."

In the living room

"Don't waste my time Kol. I am not ready for this today," I said and it was true. I was exhausted.

"Waste your time, my darling? I would never do such a thing. Now I hear you want some information. You stormed out so quickly, I didn't even get to tell you," he said, with that oh so annoying smirk of his. "As you know, Klaus and I saw Jeremy yesterday when I dragged him out for some fresh air. Klaus decided to find out where he had been these last few months but I was getting rather hungry. So I decided to look around for dinner that night, but Klaus was acting rather strange. You see, he was getting agitated and angry that Jeremy wasn't doing things his way and you know how Klaus is. So I met this charming girl and asked her to step out with me. After I was done having my dinner, I came back into the bar and both of them were gone. I figured Klaus had something to do with it and the kid would probably be with Klaus, so I came back here," he explained.

"You came back here? You came back here?! Your brother disappeared with Jeremy and you came back here? Do you atleast know where they could be?" I pleaded.

His tone became more sobre now, "I don't see how I can help you, Bonnie. Even if I did want to, I don't see how. I have no idea where Klaus is and I have no idea what his connection is to the kid. In case you haven't noticed, I've been in a coffin for the last 100 years."

Ring. Ring. Ring. Whose phone was that?

"Oh, look I am getting a call. Brother, it was about time I was hearing from you," he said (was that Klaus?), "Where are you? Aha, oh , ok, nice to let me know. Ok, I will meet you there."

"Well?" I asked.

"So, it turns out I can help you. But at what price, Bonnie? We both know how my brother get," he told me.

"Please, Kol, please. Just help me get Jeremy back," I said.

"Okay, okay. So Klaus is somewhere in Atlanta. If we leave now, we can get there, get Jeremy back. But there is a catch. If I take you there, you give me one more chance. Ok?

"Ok. Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that it took so long to upload; I have been on constant writers' block. Please feel free to leave any ideas in the review section. I hope you guys like the story, even though this is tiny, chapter 10 will be uploaded tonight as well! If you have any suggestions on where the story could go, please tell me. As always, read and review!**

Kol's POV

What am I doing? Am I helping the witch get her ex-boyfriend? It was a moment of weakness. She was so desperate and I knew I could help her. Now the question is, how will Klaus react? Mad, I hope. It could be the start of 100 years worth of payback. Of course, he thinks that I am just going through with his plan. Luring the witch and then the doppelganger. But I do want to help Bonnie. She is going to hate me when she works out what Klaus and I are doing, but I will save her in the end. It has to believable because if Klaus found out…

… if Klaus found out. I would be back in that coffin.

What is she going to do when we get there?

Bonnie's POV

What am I doing? I just got in a car with an Original and am now driving off to Atlanta, without telling anyone where I am going or even that I am going away. It was just the spur of the moment. Of course someone else should have come. Kol and I. What are we going to do? Save Jeremy. That's all we are going to do.

3 hours later

We just arrived in Atlanta and now are going to the 'secret' place Klaus arranged to meet with Kol. We had to walk over there because it was in the woods somewhere. I have to admit I feel so exposed. We just wandered into Atlanta with no plan and no defenseless.

Kol's POV

We walked through the woods into the clearing that Klaus told me to meet him at. He was standing there withGilbert tied up with a hybrid standing next to him. I felt bad for the poor kid.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie said. Gilbert started frantically shaking his head at Bonnie. Signalling for her to run away. "Don't worry. Kol and I are going to get you out of here!" she told him. Oh no.

Klaus chuckled. "Oh! Is that what my brother told you was going to happen again. It just goes to show why you shouldn't trust anyone around here. I'm afraid, little witch, that my brother has tricked you into my 'trap', so that I can use your services. You see, I currently do not have a witch at my disposal and Kol was kind enough to volunteer you," he smirked. What was he saying? I volunteered her? At his disposal? Bonnie looked at me, so hurt. Now was not the time. Now, I had to save her.

"What do you mean, Klaus. At your disposal? I thought you just needed some help. What are you planning to do?" I asked him.

"Well, that's my business, Kol. Let's just say that all I need now is the doppelganger and the three of us can leave Mystic Fall and finish my business. But don't worry. This will benefit you as weel, but there will be no need for the witch after I am done.

What?!


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry that it took so long to upload. I will try as hard as I can to upload as many stories as I can before I go on holiday on the 13****th****. Thank you so much for being patient. Please, please review on the story! I hope you enjoy.**

Kol's POV

Okay. So things are not going exactly as planned. Klaus has gone crazy with his hybrid ideas. He is going to kill Bonnie and I have no idea what his plan is. But I can fix this. I don't know how, but I can fix this. Right now, Klaus has left the boy here and has locked Bonnie inside his van. What he wants is to get Elena here and then they are going to take off.

Elena has brains, so it's going to take her 5 hours tops to find us. Klaus is not going to wait that long, so he is going to manipulate her into coming. That gives me atleast 3 hours to save Bonnie.

I can hear Klaus coming. Smirk on his face. I could kick him. But I can't give myself away. I smile back. "Get comfortable, Kol. We are gonna be here a while until the doppelganger turns up. No need to worry though, I will speed that up," he says and walk up to Jeremy, "Okay, then, little Gilbert. I am now going to ring your sister with your phone, and I will tell her the situation you are in, she will come and rescue you, got it." Just as I predicted. 'Ring, Ring, Ring'

"Jer? What's up?" says Elena.

"Ah, Elena, darling. I am afraid Jeremy is in a bit of a situation. You see, I kidnapped him and unless you come and get him and then be good doppelganger and do what I say, I will kill him and that little witch of yours. So are you coming?" he asks.

"What?! Don't touch them, I'm coming. Where are you exactly Klaus?" she question. She sounded scared, concerned and angry.

"Why don't you ask your vampire pet, Stefan. I'm sure he'll be able to figure it out. And do hurry, won't you. We need to leave before sundown," he said. I can't believe him.

"So, that's it. She's going to come and you're going to leave. Just like that. I hardly think that Stefan is going to let you leave with her. And besides, why do you need Bonnie. I know that you have more than enough witches at your disposal," I said. Maybe I can just persuade him not to take Bonnie.

"That is true, Kol. But Bonnie is special," he said. You don't need to tell me. "She is a Bennett witch. She and her mother are currently the only people I have access to, that can help me with what I need. Also, I don't know if you noticed that mother hasn't been acting normal, as of late. Elijah managed to find out why in the last few weeks. She has been planning to kill us all this time," he says. What? Only mother could stoop even lower than Klaus. "Say what you want about me, Kol. But I would never kill you. Anyway, to 'kill us', she will need two Bennett witched to help her. I have just taken one of them, which is where it benefits you. And do you want to know who volunteered them self as a sacrifice for mother so that we all could die," he asked me. Someone had volunteered them self as a sacrifice? But I already know the answer before he tells me.

"Finn," I say. I feel betrayed. At least when Klaus drove a dagger through my heart, I was still alive. Now I just feel betrayed and angry. "So, Klaus, what are you going to do about this?"

"Well, there's nothing to do. As soon as mother and Finn found out, they left Mystic Falls and, honestly, I've got better things to do than to look for them, at this moment. This is where you come in. Elena, I and the Bennett witch are going to leave. You can either stay here or you can come with us, find Finn to get our revenge. You have until Elena comes here to decide," he tells me.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry that it took so long to upload. I have been on holiday, but I am back now. So I decided to give you lot a challenge. Until I get 40 reviews, I will not put the next chapter up. The number of people reading my story is astounding but I need you to comment because I like to know how my story is getting on. You are only 14 reviews away! Enjoy this teaser of a chapter!**

Kol's POV

"_This is where you come in. Elena, I and the Bennett witch are going to leave. You can either stay here or you can come with us, find Finn to get our revenge. You have until Elena comes here to decide," he tells me._

If I leave, I leave with Bonnie. That's when I realised how much Bonnie meant to me. Of course I would leave if she was. Who knows what would happen if she went off with Klaus. As an added bonus, I would kill the brother who wants to kill me. I could hear a car coming in the distance. Elena.

Bonnie's POV

I have been locked in this car for nearly 3 hours now. If I was claustrophobic, I am pretty sure that I would be dead. I don't know what has happened to Jeremy and I am just really confused about what is happening.

I can see a car in the distance. Maybe if I scream for help, they might hear me. Then I see who is in the car. Elena, Stefan, Damon and Abby. They're here for me. For us. Jeremy and I can go home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Congratulation and thank you for the 40 reviews guys! This chapter is especially written to those of you who reviewed! The power is now in your hands. Tell me what you think should happen in the next chapters. And to make this a challenge, the next chapter goes up at 70 reviews! Thank you so much for reading!**

Kol's POV

They're here. It's show time. I should go get Bonnie. And this is what I do. As I open the door to her, I say, "It looks like your friends have arrived, my love."

"Don't talk to me Kol, okay? Just don't. I can't believe I actually trusted an Original," she says. She trusted me?

"I didn't know what he was planning. Come on, Bonnie! You know I would have never have done something like this on purpose. Not to you," I tell her. I just want her to understand.

"Not to me? Not to me?! Then help me, help us! Get my friends and me out of this mess. Prove to me that what you are saying is true. Just help us." She pleads. Help her? How am I meant to help her when I can't even help myself? Klaus is now a hybrid. Even though I act like I am above him, I can't kill him. What was I meant to do?

"I just do not see what I am meant to do. You know that Klaus is a hybrid. He is surrounded by his little minions. We are outrageously outnumbered. I don't see how I can help you," I tell her. And that is when it happened. She grabbed me and kissed me. It was like nothing I have ever felt before. I didn't want to let her go. But then she stopped and whispered.

"Please help me."

Bonnie's POV

I kissed him. I kissed him. I don't know why, but I just did. Maybe it was the spur of the moment, or maybe because I liked him. But at that moment, I felt like he was the only one that could really save me, so I kissed him.

Afterwards, when I asked him to help me all he did was nod. But it was so much more.

He made me feel safe.

**Did anyone see the TVD 4x10 extended promo? I think we might finally get to see some Kennett moments on the show. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 13 will be up as soon as I get 30 more reviews! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 is here! Side note: I cannot believe that Kol is dead! In the promos, there was so much potential for a Kennett plot :'(. I'm going off track. I am thinking about starting another Kennett fanfic, or maybe Klaroline/Forwood (in memory of Tyler)? Beremy/Bamon? What do you think? Please review and I am open to suggestions. As always read and enjoy!**

Bonnie's POV

I can't believe I kissed him. I just. I can't. But it felt good (?). This is so not like me. We didn't kiss for long, because there was the little matter of Klaus waiting for us. So when we broke apart and started walking back to the clearing in the forest, I was suddenly so aware of the things going on around me. It was so awkward that everything else was magnified: The birds hidden in the trees, the rustling of the leaves and the little woodland creatures that are scurrying across the ground. Everything about Kol was magnified too. His dark hair, just casually messed up. Tiny beads of sweat that were so perfect it almost looked like he was glistening. That dark brown top that fitted him just right. He looked so perfect.

"So, how exactly, do you think we should save you and your friends, my love?" he asked, breaking me out of my trance. How do we get us out of here? Maybe he would have come up with something but we would not have got hear it because at that moment Stephan came running into the woods.

Damon's POV

I still can't believe that we drove all the way into the forest to save Bonnie and little Gilbert. Bonnie is strong. I am sure that she would have got herself out of this and saved Gilbert along the way. What's even more unbelievable is that we brought Elena with us. Is Stefan stupid? The only bit of consolation I have is knowing that mama witch (A.K.A Abby) is with us. She won't leave without Bonnie, and Bonnie will not leave without Elena and Jeremy.

At least Stefan wasn't completely ignorant and actually came here with a plan. It would feel better to know what that plan was, but Stefan chose today to be secretive. Where is he anyway? He said 2 minutes.

"I'm going in. Stefan should have realized that we don't have all day," I told them. Of course, it wasn't going to be this easy. Elena would find some reason we can't go.

"You can't. Stefan said stay here," she said. Stefan. Stefan said this, Stefan said that.

"Well, Stefan's not here. He's gone to do whatever he was planning to do. He's gone without telling us. He's gone leaving us on the edge of the forest to carry on his oh so secret plan. Well, I don't know if you noticed, Elena, but Stefan's plans don't work. So, being the good older brother that I am, I am going to go in and save all three of them. Now, you can both stay here and let the hybrids get you, or you can come with me and save your brothers and daughters," I said to both Abby and Elena. Of course, it wasn't really a choice. I wasn't going to leave them, leave her, alone in the forest. Elena knew I was right, so she started walking. Abby of course, being Bonnie's mother didn't trust me. However, she started walking, eyeing me suspiciously. It's not as I am the bad guy.

Kol's POV

She kissed me. SHE kissed ME. That's when it all became clear. What I was going to do. What my priorities were and where my loyalties lie. It's all about her. Bonnie. And I was going to do anything to get her away from this mess. Even work with the ghastly Salvatore's to get her, get us, out of here.

So the plan was to distract Klaus long enough for Damon to get Bonnie to get out of the way. Then when she was safely with Elena and Damon in the car, Bonnie's mother would come into the scene and put Klaus under sedation. While this is going on, Stefan would get the stake my brother used on me and put into him. Then we put Klaus in a coffin for a few centuries or so, get Elena's brother and go back to Mystic Falls. All in all, a good plan, especially the part where my _dear _brother spends eternity in a coffin like I very nearly had to.

Right now, Stefan was going to go back, get the stake and Abby, while Bonnie and I would go back to the clearing and pretend we were doing what we were told to.

Bonnie's POV

Than plan was a good one. There was no denying it. It was well thought out and even though I did and will do nothing to contribute to it, it seemed that Stefan had thought of almost everything. Almost. In the 500 years Stefan had known his brother, you'd think he would know better than to assume that Damon would be willing to stay out of a fight and let Stefan do all the work. I had to point this out. "Wow. Good plan. Just one problem. You're telling me that you left Damon, Elena and Abby just outside the forest, without telling them the plan?" I questioned. Stefan nodded. "And you really think that Damon's going stay out of the fight and agree to escort us back to Mystic Falls. Have you met Damon?"

"He's going to have to agree. I'm the one with the stake and I'm the one with the plan. And there's no way we're leaving you two alone. You might be a witch Bonnie, but we have no idea what Klaus is capable of," he said, in a serious and affirmative tone.

"For once, I agree with the Salvatore. My brother's been busy. We have no idea who he has with him and I can guarantee that without protection, Klaus's backup will overpower you. Then all this would have been for nothing," Kol said, protectively.

"Ok, but I still don't understand why Damon would stay back. Is that why Elena is here? To make him?" I asked. Stefan nodded grimly and then he was gone. Gone to get Abby and Damon. Kol and I started walking into the clearing and there he was. Klaus. The plan had begun.

**Oooh, the plan is in motion. Chapter 14 will be up soon, I will not keep you waiting. So, tell me, what do you think of the direction the story is going in? What are your thoughts on Kol's dying? Any ideas for future chapters? Please review because I like to know if the story is doing good.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TVD's taken an unexpected turn. Is Jeremy dead? He might as well be considering they've already killed Kol. Enough moaning now as I present to you…CHAPTER 14! It's getting interesting, but things in Mystic Falls never go to plan. As always, read and review! Enjoy…**

Bonnie's POV

The plan was in action. Kol and I were walking to the clearing, with Stefan following close behind, I hope. This was so risky, too risky. There had to be another way. There were so many things that could go wrong with this plan. Klaus might already be prepared for what we are going to hit him with. Damon might have gone off by himself. Elena might have gone to look for Jeremy. Jeremy. What is he's dead? NO. Don't think like that Bonnie. I have to stop thinking like that.

Kol's being awfully quiet. "Is Stefan following us?" I ask him. I am guessing that with his 'vampiric' senses, he should know this.

He furrows his brow. "I'm afraid I just can't sense them, love. Any of them. That is very odd. I am sure that they are not very far behind," he says in an unconvincing tone. I see a glimpse of alarm in his eyes before he is back to his suave self. "Why are you scared that without the Salvatore's, we can't win. Don't underestimate me, Bonnie. I am an Original, you know. I can handle my brother and I will definitely keep you safe," he says with a smirk. But this one is different from the normal mocking tone that I have become so used to these past few days. It's protective and warm. It feels nice. I smile back him.

Stefan's POV

Where are they? Where have they gone? GOD! I can't believe Damon would do this. Actually I can believe it because he always has to be right. He always has to be the one to save the day. I have to warn Bonnie and Kol. The plan is screwed. I rush out to the clearing where Bonnie told me Klaus would be.

There they are. I see them. I stand in the dark behind the trees, out of sight. Where was Abby and Damon? Where was Elena? Klaus sees Kol and Bonnie. "Ahh, here's she is. The witch of the hour. Don't be shy, love. Come here. And while we're at it, Elena, darling, why don't you come out too. You and your Salvatore brothers should enjoy the show while you can," he says, signaling to the forest. Damn. He knows we're here. I see Elena, Damon and Abby step out into the clearing so I do so myself. I make sure to not make eye contact with Damon. He's the reason we're in this mess.

Klaus's smile is so wide I have to look away. I can't bear to give him the satisfaction. Instead, I look at the kid he has tied unconscious to the tree. Bless him; he looks as if the life had been drained out of him. That's Jeremy…

Bonnie's POV

Klaus knew we were coming. The plan was the only glimmer of hope I had and now that's gone as well. To make things worse, Jeremy looks like he's dying. We have to get him out of here. I feel like we are being played by Klaus. It's as if he knows are every move, 2 steps before we even think of it. I never expected him to figure out about this plan though. We didn't even know we were coming here till about a day ago. Has it been a day?

Kol, however, seems unfazed and unsurprised by all of this. He stands in front of me, protectively, and stares at Klaus, making sure not to break eye contact. It's almost as if this is what he expected to happen. Klaus looks around the whole group. "I have to say, Stefan. I admire your heroism and stupidity. Did you really expect to come in here, where my hybrids are covering every inch of this forest, get what you needed and get out, without being noticed?" he asks skeptically. "Not one of your best plans, my friend. Wouldn't you agree, Kol?"

Kol's body goes rigid, but he doesn't give anything away. "I guess so. But we can't all have your brilliant mind, brother. How about we give them some credit for their courage and let them leave alive, just this time? Or you could just kill them now, your choice. But I have to say that I am in favor of the first choice. After all, we do have to stick to mother's rules," he says with that famous sneer that we have all become so familiar with.

Klaus stares at him with a disbelieving expression on his face. "Don't play dumb with me Kol. Do you really think that I haven't noticed your unusual behavior, lately? Do you think I haven't noticed your feeling towards the witch? I know you. I also know that this is just another phase. Once you are bored with her, you will return to your old ways," Klaus says. Is that true? Right now, all I know is that Kol is about to attack Klaus.

"You know nothing. You do not know what love is like. You do not know real, raw emotion. You do not know how to be happy and you do not know anything about my feelings for Bonnie. You are so bitter, you do not know true love and you do not know the happiness that it gives. You are only concerned about power because that is all you know. That is the only thing you can force out of people. Fear is the only emotion you create so you try and control people to fill that hole in your life. But what is all of this going to get you? Nothing. You are a bitter, arrogant bastard who will never find love and will never have a family because you can't let anyone in," he said, tears running down his cheeks. And that is when Stefan staked Klaus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Are you enjoying the story so far?. Just letting you know, that I am also working on another Kennett story: 'All The Right Moves'. Click on the link, read it and tell me what you think s/9069082/1/All-The-Right-Moves . This story is now nearing its end; I don't want to overstay my welcome. The Kennett magic will continue in the other story! Anyway, I present to you, Chapter 15…Read and review. Enjoy!**

Bonnie's POV

_And that is when Stefan staked Klaus._

Oh. My. God. He staked Klaus. Sure this was the plan, but I didn't think we were going to kill him, just put him in a coffin, like he did to his family. Kol is just standing there, still as a statue. He was lost for words and for a few minutes, the whole forest was quiet while we watched Klaus's body fall motionlessly onto the floor. We stood still for a few minutes until someone had the courage to break the silence.

"What should we do with the body?" asks Damon. As emotionless as ever, but even he seems in a state of shock as he says this.

"I don't know" says Stefan. I guess no-one actually planned that far ahead. To be fair, I don't think any of us thought that we were actually going to kill him.

"We should bury him," says Abby.

"No. No, be what he may, but he's still my brother. I want to take him back to Mystic Falls. Back home," Kol states, point-blank. No-one contradicts him, no-one question this. In the end, we all know what it's like to lose someone we love, some more than others, and know the grief he is probably feeling right now. However, if like the rest of us he felt like crying, he didn't show it.

The next few hours were a bit of a daze. We put Klaus in Kol's car. Kol, Stefan, Abby and I went back to Mystic Falls in Kol's car, while Jeremy, Elena and Damon rode back in the car they came in. It was a quiet ride. No one had anything to say. I all happened so quickly, I know my brain is still trying to register what just happened. We got back and Abby went back to mine, and Stefan made his way to the Salvatore mansion. I'm guessing the rest of them went back to their own houses to. Secretly glad that now they can get some sleep at night. Me. I stayed in the car.

"Aren't you going to get out, love? Surely, traumatising events such as this would tire anyone out?" he said, trying to sound light, and failing. I shake my head.

"No. I'm fine. Do you mind if I come with you?" I ask.

"No," he replied and we drove back to his house. What I imagined would happen is that we would bury Klaus, and spend the rest of the night comforting Kol. But I have learnt in these past few hours that things don't always go to plan. And as we walked through the door, we saw what would mess up mine.

**What did you guys think? Seriously, go and comment! I was going to include the rest of the Originals, but I didn't know how to without completely changing the story. Anyways, go and check out "All The Right Moves" and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to starstruckstudio, niafadra, SteVie'SGirl and StillStacie for always commenting. It means a lot! Tune in for the last chapter, coming soon… :p**


	16. Chapter 16

**Let me just start off by saying how sorry I am about taking so long to update. I went through a brief period of writer's block, and then I had my exams and if I am being completely honest, I've just been lazy. I don't know what I was thinking, ending the story like that, I had no idea how to lead on from it. **

I have to be honest here and say that I have no idea howto continue from this. So I have 3 options:

Carry on with the story- you guys will leave ideas for me in the reviews and I will just lead on from this and do the best that I can to complete this story in that way

Someone can take over from me- send me a message with your Username and a short piece of writing, and I will choose someone to continue the story.- what would happen in that you would email me chapter by chapter, and I would give you full credit for the chapters.

I could leave the story where it is.

On a brighter note- I have started another fanfic, but for a change, I have done it based on real people. I don't know if any of you have heard of a band called Emblem3, but they're pretty amazing! Check them out! It is a romance, and if you like my writing then you should check it out! It is on wattpad, and it called 'Not Your Fool- (A Wes Stromberg Fanfic)'. It would mean a lot if you read it! I can't post the link on here, but I have tweeted about it, and I will try to include it on my profile.

**So I have told you about my options right now. I know that this is disappointing but I felt like I should offer an explanation and once again I am so sorry! Please help me here! Thank you for everyone that has been reading this story, it means so much! I am sorry if you thought that this was going to be a chapter. **** I really am sorry!**


End file.
